Miss Perfect VS The Rebel
by h20FanGirl25
Summary: Emma finally get's on Rikki's last nerve. Rated T for violence. And I do NOT own H20: Just Add Water, or the characters Rikki, Emma, and Cleo Cleo is only mentioned in the fic, not actually in it Anyways, enjoy.


**Rikki's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes as Emma, my fellow mermaid, gave me another lecture. She was always lecturing me. I swear, sometimes it's like she thinks she's my mom! I don't even have a mom really, my parents are divorced, and I live with my dad. My mom hasn't even really tried to get in contact with me since the divorce.

She may be still alive, but to me she's dead. Anyways, Emma was lecturing me about how I need to be more careful with my powers. Today I kind of… well… _Accidentally_ set my failed math test on fire. It was an honest accident! I just got kind of mad, I really HAD studied for that test.

"Honestly Rikki, can't you think? This whole mermaid thing is like a joke to you, isn't it?" She scolded. "You need to control you're anger, and your powers. You act like a child!" She said.

"Emma, I DO think!" I responded to her, we were standing in the moon pool cave, so we did have our feet, and not our tails.

"Really?" She challenged me.

"Yes, really, good lord Emma, you treat me like a child!" I complained. "And I'm not even that much younger then you. We're teenagers! What do you expect! I'm not perfect. So can't you just lay off?" I hissed.

"I'll lay off when you stop acting like a child!" She yelled back. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I REALLY DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF BEING DISECTED BECAUSE OF YOUR CARELESSNESS!" I was surprised as she screamed back at me.

"Wow, look at that, Miss Perfect is fired up." I teased her.

"You are so stupid you think you know everything!" She said angrily

"I AM NOT STUPID! AND YOU'RE JUST A DUMB HYPOCRITE!" I said getting up in her face.

I was getting really mad now, Emma and I always fight like a cat and dog, our fights never had turned physical though, and this one looked like it might.

"Well it's true you know! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE MERMAIDS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She yelled. "You were all alone so you wanted to have some fun, you dragged me and Cleo down with you, in case you haven't realized you're a loner! No one even liked you till we came along, and we probably wouldn't if it weren't for the fact that we're mermaids… BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed until her voice grew hoarse.

I'd heard enough. I can't believe she'd said that. She was right… I was alone… And I probably wouldn't have friends if it weren't for the fact that we became mermaids. I didn't care, I was fired up now. My powers were about to go viral!

I lunged at her, the tackle surprised her and we thudded to the ground of the cave.

I held my hand up and balled it in a fist as she was on the ground, I punched her in the face; she kicked me off with all her might.

I fell backwards and she jumped on me, she was punching me, so I had no choice… I grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

"OUCH!" She howled, I'd burnt her arm.

"You bitch!" She screamed.

She tried to freeze me. She's forgetting one thing… FIRE CONQUERS ICE!"

I push her up against the wall and hold her there.

"I'm the bitch! I can burn you a lot more if I wanted too. You're just as much of a bitch as I am." I say.

She's scared now.

"R-Rikki!" She stammers. "I-I'm sorry!" She says.

I push her harder into the wall.

"Sorry for _what?_" I said, I loved being dominant.

"For being bossy all the time!" She practically cries.

I loosen my grip on her a bit.

"Rikki, you know I don't really think you're stupid… I just am always worried about what would happen… to us… If anyone found out our secret." She tried to tell me.

Yeah right. She was right, it was my fault… All of it.

I let go completely.

"No… You _were _right about one thing… It was my fault…" I said bowing my head, I didn't like admitting to being wrong. In fact, I hated it! Emma may think she's all that and knows best, but she makes mistakes too… The only thing we really have in common is our tails, and our determination.

"I shouldn't have said that." She said as she froze her burn to cool it down.

"What would've happened… If… we never got stranded on Mako Island that day?" I said talking mostly to myself.

"We may never know… I think it's better off that way. I didn't mean it, we _are _your friends." She said trying to comfort me.

I smile at her. She had a burn, as well as a black eye. I had a busted lip, and a bloody nose.

We were even. "Yeah, and if it _weren't _for you, I actually probably would already be cut into a million pieces and being stared at under a microscope." I shuddered at the thought.

"Well… We all do play an important role… in this whole ordeal… remember that." She said.

I nodded and then rolled my eyes. "Enough of this… Mushiness, race you to the JuiceNet!" I challenge her.

She laughs. "You're on!" I dive into the moon pool, she dives in after me, and we were on our way.

Oh, and one more thing, we are very competitive, especially with each That's what makes us such good friends.

**This story is just really random and came to my head, since Rikki and Emma are always bickering, I was surprised they never actually got into it, it looks like something that might've actually happened.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. ;) Please read and review!**


End file.
